


Waiting

by temporaryistemporary



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Sam | Awesamdude, References to Tommy’s death, Resurrection, Sam Nook - Freeform, Sam Nook is an android, Temporary Character Death, its implied but only mentioned once, resurrected tommyinnit, this is about the characters not the people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporaryistemporary/pseuds/temporaryistemporary
Summary: Sam Nook has been eagerly awaiting Tommy’s return, and is delighted when he finally shows up, even if he does look a little worse for wear and refuses to let go of the android.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Comments: 14
Kudos: 295
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> *WARNING* blood, mention of Tommy’s death

It had been twelve days since Tommy had gone to visit Dream. Twelve days and not once had Sam Nook seen the boy. Usually he would stop by every day, say hi to the android, and then mess about in the hotel until he found something else to keep himself preoccupied. But it had nearly been two weeks and he was nowhere to be found.

That was okay, Sam Nook could keep the hotel running for him until his return. There had already been many visitors, though none had stayed for very long. They seemed to like the hotel though, and Tommy would be ecstatic, once he found out. Sam Nook would be sure to tell the boy the next time the entity saw him. He would be especially excited about the frequent visitors, the ones that loitered around the hotel like a communal center, staring at the red decor with a look on their face that Sam couldn’t quite place. They never paid for a room to stay in but he didn’t tell them to leave, he figured Tommy wouldn’t mind.

Puffy was one of the ones that lingered around the most. She would sit in the lobby, scribbling in a book, and wiping away stray tears that would fall from her eyes. More often than not, she would talk to him, recounting any story she could remember about Tommy. Sam Nook appreciated it, he rather liked hearing the little things the boy got up to in his spare time. He wondered if she knew where Tommy might be. He didn’t ask.

Foolish was another common presence, he was the only one who actually had a room in the hotel. The totem-shark hybrid only stayed in it sometimes but he continued to pay for room regardless of whether or not he slept there. The android had stopped asking whether or not the other wanted to rent the space for another night, instead taking the money and the awkward pat on the arm in silence. He didn’t question Foolish on Tommy’s whereabouts, he doubted the other would know anything.

Jack Manifold was allowed back on the property after the eighth day of Tommy’s absence. The man had stood in front of Sam Nook in his employee uniform, the floral button up looking frumpy and unironed, and had practically begged for the android to let him help around the hotel. He had also bowed his head and thoroughly apologized for wanting to hurt Tommy and attempting to take over the boy’s building. Sam Nook had almost thrown the man out on his ass, but Tommy had been so excited when he told the entity he had hired Jack, so he allowed the other to return. Not without a stern talking to about what Sam Nook would do if he caught Jack doing anything that would potentially harm the hotel or Tommy, of course. The man had only nodded frantically before running off, bringing up a hand to wipe at his eyes as he went. Sam Nook didn’t bother to ask him about Tommy.

Quackity was sneaking around the premises. Sam Nook never saw him, but he knew the fluffy yellow feathers that he found scattered around the property belonged to the duck hybrid. He had also caught glimpses of the beanie wearing man through the windows of the upper floors. The man didn’t seem like he was plotting anything, and Tommy had told Sam Nook he was a friend, so he left the other alone. He never got the chance to check if the man had seen Tommy around, Quackity was always gone by the time he made it out of the hotel.

Ranboo and Tubbo were nearly always together, nowadays. They never stepped foot in or near the hotel, always straying towards the opposite side of the walkway where their own inn sat. It was nice, what they had so far, small and cozy. Sam Nook was quite certain Tommy would like it too, a bit of nice friendly competition, once the child returned. He contemplated asking the two if they had heard from Tommy, but ultimately decided against it. The other two boys had seemed rather down lately, only speaking to each other and practically ignoring the rest of the server. Sam Nook didn’t want to intrude.

Awesamdude had rarely left the sight of the prison, the android knew that much. And when he was away from the monstrous construction, Sam Nook had often found him staring at the hotel. The entity had invited him in once, telling him that Tommy would love for him to visit even if the boy wasn’t around at the moment, but the other had stared at him, an odd look in his eyes, and had softly declined the offer before heading back to prison. He didn’t question Awesamdude to see if he knew where Tommy was, despite the last place the boy had told him he was going to was the prison, the warden had seemed lost in his own head. He should’ve asked.

It was twelve days between Tommy’s goodbye and Sam Nook walking out of the hotel just in time to have a body crash into him, the only thing saving them from crashing to the ground was the android’s above average density and balance that made it difficult for anything to knock him off his feet. He glanced down to see a shock of familiar blonde hair, while the arms that wrapped around him trembled.

_Tommy._

Sam Nook wrapped his own arms firmly around the boy, not tight enough to be uncomfortable. The entity was aware when the child melted into the hug, his legs collapsing from under him and the android carefully lowered them both to ground, with Tommy almost crawling into lap.

“ _Hello Tommy Innit, I’m so glad to see you again._ ” The android hummed, the odd language he had been programmed to speak falling from him naturally. He didn’t bother to send a translation along with it, knowing the younger would be able to understand him without it. Tommy had picked up the language rather quickly, much to the confusion of everyone else.

Tommy relaxed even more at the sound, curling closer to the entity. “Hi Sam Nook. Nice to see you too.”

He sounded exhausted, and when Sam Nook looked at him, he could see the boys eyes drooping. He also noticed the blood. The kid’s shirt was covered in it, along with having several tears and rips, and even his jeans were stained with red. He moved a hand to trail over the dried substance, careful to not touch any wounds that may be hidden underneath, pulling back when Tommy flinched.

“You don’t have to worry about that, Big Man,” the kid slurred, trembling fingers coming up to grasp the android’s floral shirt. “It’s all old and I’m not hurt anymore. Just gonna need a change of clothes. Is my uniform still here? Gotta look like the big boss man I am, Sam Nook.”

The entity nodded after a moment, still no less concerned. “ _Yes, it is located in the back room. Would you like me to get it for you?_ ” Not a normal task he did, but the child looked like he would fall asleep any minute.

Tommy was quick to shake his head, however, hand clutching his shirt even tighter. “Can we just go inside? I want to sit for a minute, I’m so tired.”

“ _Of course._ ”

Sam Nook scooped up the child in his arms, walking inside and through the employees only door. He contemplated something for a moment before sitting down with Tommy still in arms, not saying a word when the boy fell further against him. The android pet through the younger’s hair, humming a gentle tune.

“ _Who do I need to bar from the hotel?_ ” The entity asked, fully aware the child was still awake, being proven right when Tommy let out a questioning noise. “ _Someone hurt you,_ ” Sam Nook paused when the kid in his arms stiffened before he went on, “ _If you tell me who, then I can keep them away from you and the hotel._ ”

Tommy was looking at him, blue eyes swimming with another confusing emotion that the android didn’t fully understand, and he patted the others shoulder unsteadily. “It’s okay, Sam Nook, he can’t get me now I’m never going back there. Sam- the other one, the warden- will make sure of it.”

And then it clicked. Tommy had been off to visit the prison, and Awesamdude had seemed off for the entirety of the time the child was missing. The look the man had in his eyes was guilt. He felt guilty when Tommy was gone, and the kid came back injured. Someone had harmed him in the prison.

“ _Dream hurt you._ ” Was what finally came out of the entity’s mouth, and Sam Nook knew by the way Tommy buried his head into his shoulder that the android must have been right.

“Dream killed me.” _What._

Sam Nook snapped his head down to look at Tommy, who was still leaning into his shoulder, but was looking up at the other through his fringe. He resisted the urge to tighten his grip on the boy.

“He beat me to death.” If the android had a heart it would’ve shattered like glass. “But, as it turns out, that fucking revival book that Schlatt gave him was real, and the others convinced him to use it to bring me back. So here I am.” Tommy smiled at him, small and forced, and Sam could see the beginnings of tears in his eyes. The entity was sure his eyes would look the same, had crying been possible for him.

This child, his ward, had died, and Sam Nook hadn’t protected him. He had failed him. Emotions were usually difficult for him to understand (he had them, of course, he was programmed with them), but he often found them hard to discern one form the other. Right now, though, he knew this was anger that ran through his being, something he quickly had to shove down in favor of taking care of the child in his grasp. The android lifted a cool hand to the boy’s cheek, swiping at a tear that fell, silent.

Tommy must’ve noticed something off because he moved to grab onto the others arm. “Sam Nook?”

“ _I’m so sorry_ ,” he finally crooned, and gave into the want to tuck the kid against his chest and bury his face in the blond hair.

“For what?” The younger’s voice was quiet again, all soft and _wrong_.

“ _For not being there to save you._ ” Came the rumbled answer.

Tommy didn’t respond at first, pushing his head against the other’s collarbone. “You couldn’t have done anything. Protocol or some stupid shit.”

“ _It doesn’t matter what I could have done. I would have done anything I could to get you out of there, had I known._ ”

“But you didn’t know. So it’s okay, Sam Nook, seriously. I’m fine now.”

Sam Nook let him lean back, just enough to look the boy in the eyes, talking in the exhaustion in his features, and the way he had to steel himself to not jerk away from the androids hand as he swept Tommy’s hair from his face.

“ _I’m sorry but… I don’t think you are._ ”

That was all it took for the kid’s face to crumple, tears spilling over and running down his cheeks as he held back a sob. Sam Nook pulled him back to his chest, letting the child wail into his shirt.

“It hurt _so bad_ , Sam Nook,” Tommy choked out. “It was so scary, and he wouldn’t stop hitting me, and I couldn’t get out. He was laughing and it hurt and then it just stopped and everything went dark.”

The android was going to _murder_ Dream. _How dare that man harm his ward?_ Tommy was a _child_ , he shouldn’t have had to go through something as horrific as that.

This wouldn’t happen again. The kid was under his care and, though he had failed him once already, Sam Nook would not allow something like this to be overlooked. Not when it ended with a broken, sobbing child seeking comfort in his arms. He would do anything he could to protect Tommy, and not just because it was written into his code.

Dream would pay, one way or another, the entity was sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I found out nobody will tell Sam Nook that Tommy died so I wrote this to make myself feel better
> 
> also I’ve decided that the hotel employee uniforms are customized floral shirts that match the person wearing them  
> Sam Nook- green with little tnts and redstone printed on it  
> Tommy- red with little discs  
> Jack- dark blue with red and light blue geometric shapes (like the carpet at bowling places)


End file.
